stray_bulletsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stray Bullets 6
Stray Bullets #6: "How I Spent My Summer Vacation" ISSUE DETAILS * Page Count: 32 Pages * Print Release Date: September 1995 * Digital Release Date: 17 December 2013 STORY DETAILS * Main Character: Amy Racecar SYNOPSIS And now for something very different... Amy Racer is on a rocketship, kicking back and relaxing with a burger. Everyone on Earth is dead, God told her. We see Amy meeting God, who explain's he is a strictly hands-off deity and is not responsible for the death of Amy's father. God also explains that after death there is just nothingness, and that is what Heaven is, and if Amy works really hard she can make Earth like Heaven. After meeting God, Amy decided to never speak again and just lay in bed. Amy's mother rounds up as many doctors as she can to discover what is wrong, although she seems less that loving towards her daughter. Eventually a group of scientists arrive with a device they call the truth machine. The scientists hook Amy up to the device and witness her conversation with God, a revelation that seriously worries the doctors and sends Amy's mother into a rage. The scientists plan to kill Amy to conceal evidence of her conversation with God, but Amy's mother is outraged, attacking her daughter's face with a large kitchen knife. Amy doesn't flinch from the cuts, which are now pouring blood. She simply informs her mother: "Daddy always loved me best." before attacking her, grabbing a semi-automatic rifle and killing bother her mother and the scientists. Two years later... Amy is the most infamous outlaw on the planet, she's committed a lot of robberies and has seduced Jake, an FBI agent to keep ahead of her pursuers. Amy claims her thefts are all to help pay for her grandmother's medical expenses. Amy robs another bank but it's a trap, and she is betrayed by Jake, who has apparently married a Russian spy. Amy is tasered, arrested and beaten by the FBI chief, then she is put on trial. As Amy is now a famous criminal, everyone is watching her trial. As part of the proceedings, Amy is again hooked up to the truth machine. This results in everyone learning about Amy's conversation with God and the revelation that there is no Heaven. The world erupts in chaos, and in the chaos, Amy escapes. When the police catch up with amy the FBI chief approaches her with a full Presidential pardon if she agrees to meet with the President and calm the masses down. Amy guns down the FBI chief and goes to meet the President. Amy agrees to appear on TV, presumably the idea is for her to clam down a world in the midst of a religious crisis. Amy cries and explains she has the power to manipulate most people and then spins an overwrought and very broad sob story, which moves the President. When the TV broadcast finishes, the President is moved to tears, he proposes marriage to Amy. Amy is unimpressed and slams her fist down on the President's nuclear button. Amy jumps into the President's personal rocketship and escapes. The world blows up and Amy flies through the void for a while before crashing her rocketship into a Sun. NOTES * This issue marks the first appearance of Virginia Applejack's literary alter ego Amy Racecar. * This issue has numerous alternative titles, we list only the first one here. * In this story Amy receives facial scars reminiscent of those suffered by Virginia. * This issue marks a bold departure from the crime/noir stories that had been the standard for Stray Bullets up to this point. * God in this issue seems to bear something of a resemblance to David Lapham * The Amy Racecar stories contain a number of clues as to what is going on in Virginia's life. For example, this issue revolves around untrustworthy politicians, referring back to Virginia's dealings with Paul Barrow in issue #4 and foreshadows the death of Amy's father. Previous Issue Stray Bullets #5 Next Issue Stray Bullets #7 Category:Issues